parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's ABCs/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's ABCs. *(Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book Opens) *Pablo: Hi, Out There!, It's Us, The Backyardigans! *Tyrone: Have You Seen The Super Readers?, Our Fairytale Kids? *Children: There They Are! *The Super Readers: Hello! *Uniqua: Oh!, Come On In! *Super Why: Follow Us! *(The Super Readers enter the door) *(Door opens) *Pablo: Oh!, Hi!, We're Just..., Reading. *Tyrone: (Reading) And Then The Boy and His Puppy Paddled Faster and Faster!, But Suddenly Out of Nowhere!, There Was A Huge Wave! Then..., Oh!, We're Sorry!, This is "A Really Great Book!" *Uniqua: Oh!, Right!, We're Having Reading Time! *Tasha: You're Just in Time!, Come On In! *Austin: Hey, Super Readers!, S-U-P-E-R, R-E-A-D-E-R-S!, Look Who's Here! *Child: Backyardigans! *Pablo: Yeah? *Child: On Your Backs! *Pablo: Oh! *Tyrone: (Clears Throat), T-H-E, B-A-C-K-Y-A-R-D-I-G-A-N-S!, The Backyardigans!, That's Us! *Uniqua: They're Our New Backs!, You Like Them? *(The Super Readers reading) *Tasha: Hey, Super Readers!, What are You Guys Reading? *Super Why: Hey!, Let's Read Together! *Austin: Great Idea!, Let's All Read Together! *(The Backyardigans open the book) *Pablo: (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little..., What's That Word? *Child: "Star!" *Pablo: "Star!", Right! *Tyrone: (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are! *(Uniqua turns the page) *Uniqua: (Reading) Up Above The World So High, Like A Diamond in The..., What's That Word? *Child: "Sky!" *Uniqua: "Sky!", Right! *(Tasha turns the page) *Tasha: (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Children: "Star!" *Tasha: (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are! *(The Backyardigans close the book) *Austin: Good Reading, Super Readers!, and You, Too!, Wow!, Hey!, Do You Wanna Read This Book, Now? *Wonder Red: Uh-Uh-Uh! *Pablo: Are You Sure?, I Mean, Cause This!, This Here is "A Really Great Book!" *Princess Presto: No, No, No! *Tyrone: Okay!, Well, What Book Do You Wanna Read? *Alpha Pig: Hmm, We Know!, You Can Play Our Game, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and My Clues to Figure This Out! *Tyrone: Oh! *(The Super Readers stamp their handprints) *Uniqua: Oh!, We Knew That Was Coming! *Tasha: We'll Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues to Figure Out What Book..., S-U-P-E-R, R-E-A-D-E-R-S, The "Super Readers", Want to Read! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Austin: Okay!, So Remember!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Handprints Will Be on The Clues!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Pablo: Hey!, What Letter Does "Handprint" Begin With? *Child: An "H!" *Pablo: "H!", Right! *(Pablo writes the letter H) *Pablo: Hah! *(Handprints pop) *Tyrone: Did You..., Did You See That?, Those Handprints Just... *(Pop) *Tyrone: Popped Right Off! *Uniqua: And You Know What?, Popped Starts With "P!", Just Like Pawprint!, That's Cool! *Tasha: You Know What We Need for Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig' Clues!, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Austin: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Pablo: Hi, Pinky-Dinky-Doo! *Pinky-Dinky-Doo: Hi!, B-A-C-K-Y-A-R-D-I-G-A-N-S! *Tyrone: Yep!, Backyardigans!, That's Us! *Uniqua: Just Getting Our..., Notebook! *Tasha: Hey!, Notebook Starts With "N!" *Austin: You Know?, We Really Think We're Gonna Need Your Extra Help Today! *Pablo: You Think You'll Be Able to Help Us Figure Out What Book "The Super Readers" Want to Read? *Tyrone: You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Uniqua: Oh!, Okay!, All Right!, So, To Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, We Have to Find Some... *Children: Handprints! *Tasha: Handprints!, Right!, Cause Those are Our First... *Children: Clue! *Austin: Yeah!, and Then We Put It in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Pablo: Right! *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: (Singing) Cause They're Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Pablo: (Singing) We Gotta Find Some Other Handprints! *Tyrone: Those are Our Second Clue! *Uniqua: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Tasha: Cause They're Who's Clues? Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts